


天使降临我身边

by Nikyami



Category: KZKN, vtuber
Genre: M/M, kzkn - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikyami/pseuds/Nikyami
Summary: 身为吸血鬼的葛叶失误的召唤了一位天使，并和天使结成了契约，之后因为有共同爱好成为了好朋友。直至某一天，宁静被打破了……
Relationships: kuzuha/kanae, 葛葉/叶
Kudos: 20





	天使降临我身边

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然叶是天使的设定，但基本没怎么用上，有点可惜。起初只是考虑写个小短文，然后就成这样了。开车是自然而然的事，不过车祸了，抱歉！因为没有校正过，所以错误有点多，请见谅！文本很糟糕，请见谅！希望你能看得开心！

虽然听起来挺傻的，但葛叶召唤了一位天使。

或许你会觉得，真的召唤了一位天使也不是不可能的，为什么要说傻呢？理由无他，葛叶，男，年龄100+，是位吸血鬼。没错，一名吸血鬼，不仅召唤了天使，而且还和天使达成了契约。

我是没事找麻烦吗？！葛叶感到极为头疼。

更何况，还是和这样的人……

葛叶偷偷地瞄了瞄背后那个占了他床和游戏机的天使，结果正好被对方抓了个正着。

“KU酱，怎么了呢？”天使露出了一个甜甜的笑容，声音也柔柔的，不得不说很养眼也很养耳。

“没、没事，你慢慢玩吧……”

“好~”说完，天使再一次沉浸在游戏里。

真糟糕，这种被牵着鼻子走的感觉。

天使的名字是“叶”，貌似是天界很普通的一份子。听说很早之前就想来人间玩了，但天界管得严，一直没找着机会。刚好碰上葛叶失误打开了通道，干脆就偷溜出来。为了不被强行带回去，还强制性的和葛叶签订了契约，于是便安心留了下来。

说起来，召唤天使还真不是葛叶的本愿。这个契约是葛叶的姐姐——本间向日葵从古籍中找到并绘出来的，由于并不清楚契约召唤的对象是什么范围，本间还打算先找多拉妈妈鉴定一下。刚好葛叶来了，本间便让葛叶先去试一下。然后便成功了，虽然后来两人都被妈妈骂了一顿，但结果而言，本间还是很高兴的，至于葛叶，想抗议都没办法了。

也不知道叶当天和多拉说了些什么，后来叶便顺理成章地在他家住下了，成为了家里第五名成员。不得不说，叶待人处事是真的很不错，才几天时间，便把家里人收买得妥妥当当的，至于葛叶自己，也说不上不喜欢叶，只是不喜欢失控的感觉而态度有所保留罢了。

不知道是不是因为天界的生活太过单调的缘故，来了人间没多久后，叶便买了一堆穿的用的，你能想象一个天使喜欢黑色还特别爱保养吗？反正葛叶是没想过。

不知不觉，葛叶的生命里就被一个名叫“叶”的天使入侵了。葛叶的朋友并不多，但却没有一个能和叶一样与他靠的那么近，单纯的一起欢乐、嬉闹。有时候，葛叶都要忘记对方是一位天使，而不是像他以往的朋友一样。

直到一次意外，打破了这片宁静……

糟糕了……

这天一觉醒来，葛叶就感觉有什么不对，直到他从被窝坐起身来，才发现身边多了个人。这震撼的消息让他的脑子一瞬间短路，好半天才反应过来，身边睡的就是叶啊！

哈哈哈！那就没事了，又不是第一次一起睡了……才怪啊！

葛叶默默地看了看身上的红红点点以及不太和谐的白渍，再感受到了背部隐隐的痛感，第一次想破门而出而不是缩在被窝里大喊。

嘶——说不定只是我误会了而已。

不甘心的葛叶悄悄掀开了叶身上的被子，又迅速塞了回去。

这次是真的糟糕了！！！

虽然叶的性格一直挺好的，但是一旦惹他生气的话……说起来，我还没见过叶生气啊，到底生气起来会是什么样子？不不不，现在想什么乱七八糟的，还不如想想怎么解释！

这边葛叶陷入了混乱之中，门外，一个人正慢慢靠近。

“葛叶，要吃早餐吗？”

嘶——葵姐！

身旁的叶微微皱了皱眉，似乎有转醒的意思，吓得葛叶赶忙蹦下床，冲到门边，迅速地说到：“那个，葵姐，我还要睡一会，就先不吃早餐了……”想了想，又补充了句“叶也没那么早起来。”

“诶？好吧，那我就先走了。”

“好的。”快点走吧，快点走吧。

本间迷惑的眨了眨眼，总感觉哪里不太对啊，但想到还得赶着上学，便没有多想，转身就离开了。“”

房间内，葛叶趴在门上，感觉到本间的气息越来越淡时，才总算松了口气。

哪想，事情却没有这么顺利……

“唔……葛叶？”伴随着稀稀落落的声音，叶慢慢地坐起身来，被子从身上滑落，露出了大片的肌肤，星星点点的红色彰显着二人昨天的盛况，片片的白浊更是引起人的深思。

刚睡醒的叶还不太清醒，视野还有点模糊，只是隐约瞄到有个人影在房门处。

房间里开了空调，但离开被子的一瞬间依旧把他冷到了，不自觉打了个寒颤，却不小心牵扯到了腰部的肌肉，那酸爽直接让叶清醒起来。

唔……不会吧，就喝了个酒而已啊。我也不是第一次喝了，难道是因为人类的酒太劣质了吗？也不是没可能，这就是所谓的醉宿了吧……话说起来，ku酱呢？难不成……

叶看向门口，脑子一瞬间懵了，“诶？ku酱？”

那边的葛叶正好好地坐在地上，五体投地，要多谦卑有多谦卑。

“抱歉，叶，我会负责的！”

“哈？”葛叶在说什么？

叶是真的不太明白葛叶的脑回路，一早被吵醒，就看到有人向自己土下座，是人都理解不了的吧，唔，貌似他们都不是人就是了。

总之还是先安抚一下葛叶吧。

这样想着，叶起身就想下床，才发现自己没穿衣服，后面貌似还有什么异物感，不会吧……伴随着粘稠的液体从后面流下，滑过臀部，一点点地滴在了地板。并不响亮的声音在安静的房间里显得格外清晰，葛叶的头埋得更低了，如果地面有个坑的话，他甚至恨不得跳进去顺便把坑给填上，也不愿意面对叶那炽热的目光。

良久，叶长长的叹了口气。

“葛叶。”

“在！”

“过来。”

叶清楚的看见葛叶有一瞬间僵住了，葛叶他缓慢的抬起头，试探性地瞄了瞄叶的脸，才起身一步步地向叶靠近。

噗，好像小狗……

叶面上没有任何表情，内心却已经笑得不行了。

没错，叶并没有真正地生葛叶的气，虽然后面的液体流出来的一瞬间，他觉得有些难堪，但总体上他也没吃什么亏。且直到现在，叶对昨晚发生的事也回想得差不多了，果然是他自己主动的啊……

叶能够留在人界并不是什么容易的事。这不是人界的环境不适合天使生活的缘故，而是一旦被天界的秩序者发现的话，叶就会被强行带回去，这也是他迟迟不来人界的缘故。而和葛叶的临时契约，则相当于一个许可证，能让叶短时间的在人界逗留，但也并不能长久。最好的解决方法便是和人界的住民结下永久的契约，那样他便能脱离天界的控制，自由的在不同世界出行了。

至于对象，叶是从未把葛叶放在既定人选内的，因为他们关系很好，且他也不想给葛叶带来任何的负担。奇怪的是，当一切都发生了的现在，叶不仅没有他当初设想般的后悔，而且还有一种莫名的兴奋和满足感充斥着全身。

真是糟糕啊～

叶这样想着。他伸出双手，搂住了葛叶的脖子，顺势将自己靠了过去。

说真的，两人这个状态是真的挺糟糕的，叶全身上下未着半分，而葛叶也只穿了条底裤，当叶靠过去的时候，肌肤贴着肌肤，身体表面传来的热度，无不警醒着葛叶，对方是真实的，他们所做过的事也是真的。

一想到这个，葛叶那本来无处安放的双手也慢慢放了下来，迟疑地放在了叶的腰上，成功的获得了叶的嘤呤声。

嘶——我不是故意的，我不是故意的……

“捏捏，葛叶，不帮我洗澡吗？”

叶戳了戳葛叶的脸颊，似乎想引起对方的注意，不过这大胆的主意不但没让葛叶冷静下来，反而让他一秒死机了。

啊啊……葛叶也真是的，不就是洗个澡嘛，有那么大的冲击力吗？

论一个不把上床当回事的天使和一个格外看重这一方面的吸血鬼的三观的不同。

叶轻推了葛叶的肩膀，示意对方放开自己，结果葛叶还真的松手了，叶也是无奈，就不能聪明点吗？

叶在心叹了口气，转身就往浴室的方向走去。然而，当他跨出第一步的时候，就直觉不妙了，身体好重，连基本的平衡也难以维持了，他不会要摔了吧。下意识地想要张开翅膀，却在下一秒被人抱在了怀里。

“好痛！叶，你就不能小心一点吗？”

叶靠在对方的怀里，听着头顶传来小小地抱怨声。

噗——收回前言，葛叶还是挺机灵的嘛~

“谁让葛叶不带我去洗澡呢？人家感觉黏糊糊的，好难受哦~”

“嘶——我错了，我们去洗澡就可以了吧！”

葛叶起身，然后拉起了地上的叶，牵着对方的手，往浴室缓慢走去。

……

“我想泡澡啊……”

“那你也要先洗干净啊！”葛叶停顿了一下，有些迟疑的说道，“那个，叶，我们商量个事吧……”

“说吧。”叶转头，看向本来兢兢业业为他擦洗着后背而现在突然停下来的葛叶。

“额，里面，你……你能自己洗吗！”

“哈？”

叶有些反应不过来，干脆转过身，直勾勾地看着葛叶的脸。因为二人都在花洒下，头发多少沾了水，本来有些蓬松的头发也搭在脸上，加上葛叶低着头，看不清他的表情，显得格外乖巧。而叶却还注意到了一些不一样的，那就是葛叶的耳朵貌似红了。再联系上葛叶刚才的话，叶也知道原因了，原来是葛叶害羞了啊！可是，葛叶就没想过一个问题，他越是害羞，反而就越能激起叶的欲望。

“可是，都是zuha太放纵了啊，里面还积着不少呢。而且，人家也够不着嘛！”

“……不……”葛叶的头埋得更低了。

“唔？”叶不自觉地侧着头，一脸疑惑地听着葛叶的后文。

“不要说了啊！”葛叶懊恼地咬了咬下唇，干脆自暴自弃地说：“我做还不行了吗？！”

有这么委屈吗？叶不解。

然而葛叶还是轻轻抱住了叶，伸手往叶的后面探去。让葛叶意外的是，叶的后面很容易的就接受了他的手指，看来他昨天确实太出格，了……不不不，不能乱想。葛叶打消了自己的念头，重新开始了自己的工作。按照叶的意思，他应该把手指伸得更进去一点。

这边葛叶心无旁骛的工作着，那边叶却感觉自己玩脱了。

本来叶也就想着让葛叶帮下忙而已，哪知道当葛叶探进去的时候，一种莫名的不满足感便从心里漫了出来。加之为了清理叶的里面，葛叶还特地摸索着每一个角落，尖尖的指甲不自觉地刮过内壁，若有若无的快感快要将叶逼疯了。甚至于不想暴露出自己的脆弱，叶只好咬住自己的下唇，竭力忍住不让声音露出来。当葛叶不小心碰到里面的凸起时，叶终于忍不住叫出了声。

“嗯~”

“Ka，Kanae(叶)？”

葛叶不清楚到底发生了什么情况，只是下意识抽出了手，看向叶的脸。

“zuha真是的……”

叶的话语里似乎含着什么不知名的情感，葛叶不懂，但直觉不妙，而当叶抬起头，对上他的双眼时，他终于知道了，那就是欲望。

叶的样子真的很糟糕。本来紧咬的下唇终于被放开，留下了明显的咬痕，嘴里的津液也因没来得及下咽而顺着嘴角流了下来。平时清亮的双眼也被泪水所掩盖，只能隐约看得出里面的情欲。

葛叶一直都知道叶是个很色的人，然而直至近距离接触时，才知道其中的致命性。

也许是被葛叶欺负得惨了，叶终于放下了自己的骄傲，开始引诱葛叶犯罪了。

“捏，zuha，昨天晚上的事也忘得差不多了吧，”叶微微张开了双唇，眼睛直勾勾地对上葛叶的双眼，暗示性地舔了舔自己的唇，“不如，来让我们回忆回忆吧。”

一瞬间，葛叶仿佛看到了魔界的魅魔在邀请着自己，虽然那魅魔的本体是个天使就是了。老实说，除了有点尴尬外，葛叶并不介意和叶做，或者说两人身体的契合度是超出他自己的意料，做起来意外的舒服。和叶一样，葛叶对于舒服的事的抵抗力也挺低的，更何况，叶还是他生命里格外重要的一部分，虽然未来可能会为现在的决定而后悔，但现在，从心底溢出来的情感告诉他，他不能离开叶，叶也不能离开他。

“葛叶~”

“叶！”葛叶突然大声地叫道。

“是？！”这是在做什么。

叶有些无奈地看着葛叶，刚才那种旖旎的感觉顿时消散，是个人遇到这种情况都会被吓到的吧，算了，谁让是葛叶呢……

“我喜欢你，叶。”

哈？

“你的回复是，是什么啊！”

没听错吧，没听错吧，葛叶是向他表白了吗？

“你确定知道自己讲了什么吗？”等叶自己讲出来时，他才留意到自己居然会这么的冷静，真是不可思议啊！

“我知道，你到底接不接受啊，这样的场面真的很尴尬，脸好烫。”

“葛叶很帅哦！我也喜欢葛叶，那，我们在一起吧！”

叶主动牵上葛叶的手，双手合十，就着这个姿势，吻上了葛叶。

刚开始叶只是试探地触碰着葛叶的唇，两人的唇相互磨砂着，痒痒的感觉差点让葛叶笑出声来，后面他就没心思笑了，叶居然伸出舌头舔了舔他的唇，然后不容拒绝的撬开了他的嘴，将舌头伸了进去。叶的舌头很灵活，两三下便缠住了葛叶舌头，“啧啧”的水声从两人的唇间传出，听起来极为的色。

一会，两人终于分开，唇间牵起了长长的银丝，让葛叶本来就红透的脸更为艳丽。叶轻笑着舔了舔唇，刚才的深吻让他也不是那么好受，窒息感让他觉得肺部格外的疼，然而带来的刺激感却让他兴奋不已，自己怕不是真的不正常啊……叶不在意这个答案，他只知道，他想要葛叶，现在，马上！

叶示意葛叶松手，在对方一脸疑惑的表情下，含住了葛叶的手指。叶做得格外的色，他先是用舌头在葛叶的指尖打转，然后亲了亲葛叶修长的手指，接着便或舔或吻，再慢慢的将手指往里面含，全程都暗示着某种不可描述的行为。不出所料，葛叶的呼吸变得更加急促起来，这边的叶也感觉手指足够湿润了，便拉着葛叶的手，往自己的后面伸去。

葛叶默默咽了咽口水，两根手指很轻松的就插了进去。刚刚只是为了清洗而没法乱想，现在便很直观的感觉到叶的里面是多么的柔软，手指动的时候便能牵动里面的肉，使得内壁缠得更紧，而且温温热热的，感觉会很舒服。由于昨天做过，里面相对还是较松软，没多久便能放得进三根手指。

叶深吸了一口气，道：“葛叶，你进来吧。”

“不，这样不太好吧，还是再……”葛叶的话语中充满了担忧与疑虑，虽然手指是很容易就能进去了，但是想到那么小的地方要容纳他的……好糟糕啊！

“我想要！！！”

“好好好，别乱动啊！”勉强压制了叶的行为后，葛叶让叶背对着他，同时双手扶着墙壁，以免撞到身子。

“哇呜~葛叶好色！”

“安静啊！”

进入的过程出乎意料的轻松，当葛叶的分身完全进去后，两人都松了一口气。

葛叶确实感受到了如幻想般的滋味，虽然他年纪在人类算来已经不小了，但实际上的性行为却没有多少。一是家族的人管得较严，没有什么人合适，二来他对这方面的欲望总体较少，有这种时间还不如打打游戏，总之，和叶的性爱是少有的能给他带来这么大冲击的体验了。

“那我，要动了……”

叶没有说话，只是微微点了点头。

得到了叶的首肯，葛叶也不再有所保留，顺着自身的冲动而任意的进出。而且，无论是进出时产生的“啧啧”声，还是叶那毫无掩饰的呻吟声，都令他觉得兴奋不已，尤其当碰到里面的敏感点时，叶的反应是更为明显。

“嗯唔~葛叶，不要乱动啊！”

“可是你不也挺舒服的吗？”说着，葛叶还试探着碰了碰叶的前面，果然硬了，“看吧，我就说嘛！”

“葛叶！哇呜~不，不要……嗯~”

“总之我不会害你的，你就好好享受吧！”

或许是真的想要叶放松下来，葛叶的手开始在叶的身上游走，一只来到胸前，长长的指甲轻刮着着叶的红点，间或轻捏，间或搓揉，给叶带来一种说不出的快感。另一只手则捉住了叶的前面，思考着以往自己曾做过或看过的片段，小心翼翼的服侍着，虽然手法并不熟练，但那笨拙的想要取悦叶的想法却足以让叶为之动情。

葛叶并不知道叶在想什么，只是尽力完成自己的目标，不断地进出，不断地磨砂，听着叶悦耳的声音，感受着他的肌肤，小小的空间里只有他们两个，让葛叶真切的感觉到身下的人是属于自己的，也只能属于自己。

自心底澎湃而出的欲望让葛叶产生了一瞬间的冲动，就这样，把叶操射，让他双腿发软，把他按在地上，不断地进出，射得他肚子胀起，再也装不下，最后整个人都被弄得乱七八糟的……然而，葛叶只是默默地俯下身去，亲吻着叶的发尾。

不久，叶便达到了高潮，葛叶也在继续抽插了一会后射了出来。

“葛叶在烦恼吗？”

“……没有。”

才不是没有好吗！唉~

叶看向那缩在浴缸里的一团，怎么看怎么可怜。见清理得差不多了，叶便关了花洒，往那边走去。

“葛叶，换一换你的姿势，让我进去。”

“诶？”

葛叶呆呆地看着叶走进浴缸，调整了他的姿势，背对着自己靠了过来，整个人就这样坐在了葛叶的怀里。虽然叶很可爱，但身体毕竟是个成年的样子，缩在葛叶的怀里多少有点困难，然而叶本人却毫不在乎，甚至还放松了身子，就着这样的姿势把玩起葛叶的手指。

葛叶的手很美，手指纤长，节骨分明，是双很适合弹钢琴的手。

叶把手覆在葛叶的手上，他的手指穿过指缝握住了葛叶的手，两双相差无几的手便这样紧密地合在了一起。而这全程，葛叶都没有一点反抗，这貌似取悦了叶，于是叶开始哼起了歌。

“叶很开心？”葛叶终于出声了。

“是啊~”叶侧过头，对上葛叶的视线，轻笑了着牵起葛叶的手，在葛叶的手腕上留下了一个吻，“我很幸运能遇见葛叶哦！”

“……抱歉，叶，我失控了。”犹豫了一下，葛叶还是轻声地说了出来，要不是叶的耳力极好，估计也难以听清。

“所以，这就是葛叶烦难的地方？”

啊啊，葛叶的头埋得更低了。没办法，谁让葛叶就是这么的纯洁啊，罪恶感什么的就能将他打败，明明是吸血鬼来着。嘛，很可爱就是了~

“可是葛叶是我的男朋友哦，为我失控什么的不是很正常吗？不然我才该头疼呢！”没有能吸引恋人的魅力的话，岂不是很失败！

“不是这样的，不是的……”接受到了叶鼓励的眼神，葛叶考虑一下，最后决定还是将刚才的内心想法说出来。

噗——叶下意识就想笑出声来，但为了不让自家男朋友逃跑还是忍住了。

居然是为这种事啊w那不就容易了嘛！

“所以啊……”叶嘀嘀咕咕地说着，由于声音太小，葛叶也只能听得清几个字。

许是葛叶的疑惑太明显了，叶特地凑到了葛叶的耳边，“捏，只要葛叶喜欢，那就试着把我弄得乱七八糟吧！”

叶的吐息都落到了葛叶的耳上，温温的痒痒的，让他忍不住想缩缩脖子。本来叶凑得这么近就让葛叶极为紧张了，那属于叶独有的气息更是一个劲儿地萦绕在他的鼻尖，细长的脖子则是毫无防备的露了出来，这种情况下，脑子根本无法思考什么了。所以等他好不容易理解到叶话语中的含义时，整个人都要爆炸了。

乱七八糟什么的……

铺着黑色床单的大床上，叶无力地躺在正中央。其中一条腿支起，隐约能看到那明显使用过度的密穴，而密穴正微张着口，粉红的肉有些外翻，貌似难以闭合，其中不时有白色的液体从中缓缓流出，流过布满红色印子的翘臀，最后在床单上留下白色的花痕。他的身上也有着不少的吻痕，脖子上、胸前、大腿内侧，足以想象之前的疯狂。胸前的两点早已红肿，在微冷的空气下微微挺立，随着叶的呼吸不停的起伏，看起来极为诱人。他那含水的双眸已失去焦距，脸上则布满了泪痕，红润的唇一张一合，似是想要诉说什么……

“KU酱在想什么啊，顶到我了哦w”

嘶——“没，没有，没想什么……”

葛叶红着脸，别过头不敢看叶一眼，生怕暴露自己的想法。当然，这么明显的反应，想不明白都不容易啊！至少对叶来说，是有点为难啊。

所以，该怎么做呢？

思考了一会儿，叶起身走出了浴缸，蹲在了一脸困惑的葛叶面前，就着这个姿势，亲了亲葛叶的嘴角。

“那么，葛叶，我先出去等你了，你要怎么选择呢？”

叶别有意味地扫视了一下葛叶的下身，便起身离开了，徒留葛叶一人依旧呆呆地坐在浴缸里。

啊啊啊！所以说，他就是赢不了这个人啊！太狡猾了！

葛叶懊恼的咬了咬牙，看了看下面，又看了看门，无奈地出去了。

再后来，嘛，谁知道呢？

后记

葛叶很喜欢叶，但是一直不清楚感情的原因，直至这次意外，让他有了胆子告白。

叶的契约必须和人间的住客发生关系才能完成。最早时与葛叶的契约就类似于一个临时居住证，居住人间太久容易被赶回天界，而与人类的住客发生关系后就类似于有了个正式的居住证，这是叶所期望的。

叶从一开始就不在意和谁发生关系，这是迟早的事，只是没将葛叶考虑在内。虽然和葛叶做超出了他的预料，但葛叶也告白了，干脆就在一起了。


End file.
